Friendship is A Precious Gift
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek the Musical. Young Shrek and Fiona meet and become friends despite her father and the rest of the kingdom but it doesn't matter as long as you have a good friend by your side.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship Is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Another Shrek the Musical fic, yay!**

**I had the idea today while listening to the cast recording on my computer as well as having thoughts about both Shrek the Musical and Wicked thoughts in my head today but this is about young Shrek and Fiona meeting and becoming friends.**

**I love this musical so much and plan to see it sometime because I love it.**

**But I wish Brian D Arcy James hadn't left the Broadway cast but hopefully he'll return.**

**I love writing Shrek the Musical fics where Shrek and Fiona are little kids.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was in her bedroom.

She was bored but wanted to get out of the castle.

She was seven years old with red bangs and a short braid but wore a kelly green dress.

She was lonely because she didn't have a lot of friends and her father and mother King Harold and Queen Lillian were too busy to spend time qith her but she remembered the ogre boy she'd seen quickly in the town square.

He looked so friendly but shy and alone but scared.

She'd wanted to talk to him but her parents pulled her away before she even got a chance but was curious as she decided to leave the castle for a while.

She hoped her parents wouldn't find out.

* * *

She was in the forest but heard somebody sigh as she approached them but gasped.

It was the ogre boy from eariler but she saw him flinch and hide behind a tree.

"Please come out.

I won't hurt you!" she said gently.

She then saw a pair of hazel eyes peeking out from behind the tree.

"Y-You won't?

But who're you?" he asked scared.

"My name is Fiona.

Remember me from eariler?

I really wanted to talk to you but my parents pulled me away.

You shouldn't be afraid." she said to him.

"R-Really?

Okay then I'll come out." he said as he came out.

He wore a white tunic with a brown crocodile vest and belt with tartan trousers and little brown boots.

"You look nice.

How come you're out here?

Don't your parents know you're out here?" she asked as the young ogre shook his head.

"N-No they don't.

They sent me away on my birthday.

I was seven last week.

I'm Shrek.

You seem nice too Fiona.

I thought all humans were bad because there are monsters that hunt my kind with their pitchforks and hurt them seriously but they make me afraid to trust humans but you're different." he told her.

"Shrek that only happens to the bad ones.

They won't hurt you because you're an nice one." she told him.

He blushed a little hearing that.

"Aww Fiona that's so cute." he said to her.

"It's okay.

We should be friends." she said to him.

"I'd like that but won't the other grown ups be angry about it?" he said.

"Maybe but some things are worth it but I like you.

I have to go before my parents get worried.

But I'll come back." she told him.

He smiled at that.

"I'd like that." he said to her.

She smiled a very broad smile leaving the forest........

* * *

Later that night Harold walked into his young daughter's room.

He wondered why she had a smile on her face while she slept but had no clue she'd made a friend but decided to leave her alone to sleep but knew that for a long time Fiona had been lonely and wanted friends but none of the other kids would play with her because she was a princess but not a spoiled brat like other princesses.#

He hoped she would make friends soon as he left.......


	2. Helping Her Deal with the Curse

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

Fiona woke up later in the day but was in a good mood.

She'd woken from a very good dream but went to get dressed before going to have breakfast but hoped Shrek was okay remembering what had happened last night in the forest.

She hummed happily as she went downstairs to the dining room where her breakfast was waiting for her but noticed her parents weren't but knew they were doing something important.

She knew that to her parents, the kingdom was important but sometimes wished they'd spend time with her but sighed knowing that wouldn't happen as she left to go to the town square but smiled seeing Shrek there by the fountain but was being teased by some kids which made her angry.

She knew he was an ogre but wasn't dangerous but hated to see anybody especially her new friend being picked on by some kids.

"Leave him alone!

What has he ever done to you?" Fiona demanded angry.

The kids stared at her knowing she was a princess but sneered.

"He's a monster.

It's our job to make him miserable like our fathers do to his kind!" they said.

Fiona then used karate to deal with them but saw Shrek upset as he was curled up in a ball but understood as she bent down beside him.

"Shrek you okay?

They're gone now.

You're safe now." she said as he looked up seeing her.

He hugged her as she smiled seeing her best friend was safe but decided to go get something to eat but they saw some other princesses around Fiona's age but saw sadness in her blue eyes as she hid behind his back.

"_Hoe come she doesn't want to be with them_?" Shrek thought as he saw them go off.

But Fiona was relieved as they went to get something to eat but then sat under an oak tree eating but saw sadness in Shrek's hazel eyes.

"Why were those guys hurting you?" she asked him.

"Because I'm an ogre and humans don't like us.

They want to hurt us." he told her.

"I don't want to hurt you and we're friends.

But you're wondering why I don't like hanging with other princesses my own age?" she said.

Shrek nodded in reply.

"It's because they're into make up and stuff while I'm into karate.

They think me weird." she said to him.

"I don't think you're weird Fiona.

You're cool." he told her.

But Fiona was unaware that her father was watching them but was surprised to see his daughter's friend was an ogre but smiled seeing that they were friends but hoped nobody in the kingdom would find out.

* * *

Fiona was sad as the sun set but Shrek wondered why.

"Because I have to go home and not be with you.

My Daddy wouldn't understand." she said to him.

"Fiona it's okay.

We can play tomorrow.

Your Daddy wouldn't be mad because I'm your friend." he told her.

"You're right." she replied broadly smiling.

He watched as she left but had an idea as he watched her go home.

Later that night Fiona was amazed to see her ogre friend in her room but wondered what he was doing here.

"I-I wanted to be with you." he answered as they hugged.

Lillian had seen that but didn't mind but was happy to see that Fiona had a friend because Harold was leaving to visit another kingdom but then the youngsters heard something as somebody appeared.

It was a witch but she looked angry as Fiona was nervous seeing the old woman look at her.

"By night one way, by day another

This shall be the norm.

Until you find true Love's first Kiss and then take Love's True Form!" she yelled.

Magic then surrounded the young princess but when it had vanished, she was an ogre but Lillian was mad at the witch as the guards arrested the witch but saw Fiona hiding under the bed with Shrek.

"Don't worry Fiona.

I'm not afraid." she said as Fiona came out but was on Lillian's lap.

"Daddy's going to be mad, isn't he?" she asked her.

"He'll be mad at the witch for doing that to you, not you.

Besides even if you are an ogre by night, I'll always love you.

So will your father." she said as Fiona saw her leave.......

* * *

Later that night Shrek noticed that Fiona was still awake.

"You okay?

You seem scared.

Is it about being different at night?

I think it's very cool." he told her.

She nodded in reply.

"Yeah I am because others will trear me differently because of it especially my father because he's the King and I'm his daughter but I don't think he'll be happy when my Mommy tells him what happened to me." she answered sadly

"You shouldn't let people tell you that you're different because you're great.

Maybe one day people will understand." he told her as she smiled.

"Thanks Shrek.

You're a great friend." she said yawning.

Lillian smiled seeing them fall asleep..........


	3. Getting Ready

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed but as a funny little thing, I'm watching Shrek right now while typing but I love it so much but in this chapter Harold finds out about what happened to Fiona and the curse that now befalls her after sunset but I hope he understands.**

* * *

The next day Harold was back but was unaware that his daughter had been cursed with but sighed hoping that nothing bad had happened to Fiona but was unaware that she'd been cursed by a witch.

But he noticed a sad look on his wife's face as he met her at the castle.

"We need to talk Harold about Fiona." Lillian told her husband.

"Why Lillian?

What happened while I was gone?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you everything." she said to her husband.

Harold then followed her inside but was curious.......

* * *

Meanwhile Fiona and Shrek were playing in the forest having a dirt fight but she was still a little upset about last night.

She then remembered that her father was coming home today and was worried knowing that her mother would tell him about the witch and the curse but sighed as a dirt clod hit her dress but she was distracted from her thoughts as she heard her ogre friend calling her but was joyful in the game they had been playing.

"Fi-Fi is something wrong?" he asked softly.

"N-No Shrek I'm fine.

Let's just play, okay?" he said to her.

"There is something wrong Shrek.

My Daddy will be mad when he finds out about the curse from my mother and he won't like me anymore." she admitted sadly.

He dropped a dirt clod at that.

"I don't think so Fiona.

He'll understand that it didn't mean to happen to you." he told her.

She smiled as she remembered what he said last night but was worried seeing that her father knew about the curse as they returned to her castle but Lillian smiled seeing them but Harold didn't look so happy.

"_He does know about my curse and probably blames Shrek but it wasn't him._

_It was that mean witch that did it."_ the young princess thought sadly.

Shrek then went back to the forest but Fiona watched him leave looking sad.

She hoped that he was okay but knew her father was mad.......

* * *

Later that night Shrek saw Fiona return but was in her ogre form.

He smiled seeing her but saw sadness in her blue eyes but wondered why she was sad but had a feeling it was to do with her father but she nodded after he asked her that.

"Yes he forbade me to go out at night but he's making me start school because he thinks I'll make friends he'll like but I want to be your friend.

He doesn't understand." she said sadly as he hugged her.

He didn't understand that Fiona liked being with him and they fit together.

But they watched as the moon came out along with the stars but hoped that Fiona's father wouldn't find out that she'd snuck out to be with her ogre friend.

But it didn't matter because they had each other and that was all that mattered to them......

* * *

Later in the early morning Harold entered Fiona's room but found her asleep.

She was in her ogre form but to him she looked cute.

He wanted to protect her from the world that would be cruel to her because of her being an ogre at night.

But he knew that Fiona would be starting school today but hoped that she would make friends but knew that she would want to be with Shrek but sighed.

He then closed the door softly and went downstairs to the dining room where Lillian was drinking tea but saw worry in his eyes because he was concerned about Fiona but she knew he was doing this to Fiona because he loved her but knew he was worried for his young daughter but sighed.

"Harold maybe this isn't a good idea.

You know Fiona is very shy around other kids.

I know you're doing this because you care about her but maybe you should let her be with her ogre friend.

They are cute together." Lillian told him.

Harold sighed at that.

He then ate but hoped his idea wouldn'r go wrong.

* * *

Fiona was getting dressed but was nervous.

She remembered yesterday when her father had told her about going to school but her mother knew she was nervous about going to school and trying to make friends but saw fear in her blue eyes as she was doing her daughter's hair in a braid but saw worry.

"Mommy do I have to go?" she said to her mother.

Lillian understood her daughter's worry but knew Harold wouldn't like that.

"I know that but Daddy wants you to try for him.

Maybe later you can tell Shrek about it." she replied to her.

Fiona looked very sad knowing her father would be angry about her being with her ogre friend but knew that she wouldn't listen to her husband because Fiona needed her one friend but sighed as she gave Fiona her lunch bag and walked her to school...........


	4. Making An New Friend

**Friendship Is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

Fiona was on a swing in the play ground of Far, Far Away Elementary School but she was alone but sighed seeing the other kids play together but it made her think of Shrek and her in the forest besides none of the other kids liked playing with dirt clods or running through the forest roaring joyfully.

But her train of thought was broken as a ball rolled to a stop beside her but saw somebody approach her, a girl in a short red dress with long ebony hair, fair skin and seemed friendly but Fiona had no clue that this girl had seen her playing in the forest with Shrek.

"Hey you found my ball.

Thanks!

You're that girl I see in the forest with that ogre kid!

I'm Snow.

What's yours?" the girl told her.

"F-Fiona." she answered her.

"Fiona huh?

Nice name." she said as she left.

Fiona hoped that class would be okay.......

* * *

Shrek was worried as he was in the forest but didn't know where she was.

She'd told him that her father made her go to school but she didn't like it.

He was relieved later seeing her but she seemed sad.

"You okay?

That school place must've been bad!" the young ogre told her.

She nodded a little in sadness.

"Yeah I don't like it.

My Dad made me go but I don't like it but there's this girl in a red dress with long black hair, fair skin, slender.

She said she had seen us playing in the forest." she told him.

"Oh yeah I've met her before.

She was nice." he told her.

Fiona then decided to trust him on Snow but saw her peeking from behind a tree.

"You can come out now." she said to her.

Snow smiled as she saw them.

But Fiona was curious about why there were some birds on the girl's shoulder.

"You know the way I'm good at Music?

My voice brings animals to me.

They're sort of my only friends." she told them.

Fiona then realised Snow was like her before she ever met Shrek, lonely and wanting somebody to play with and to be her friend but a snile crossed her face as she had an idea but Shrek wondered what it was.

"Snow you wanna be friends?" the red haired princess said to her.

Snow was stunned by that because nobody had ever asked her that because the other kids thought she was strange because she was always with animals but maybe this time she could have friendship.

"Yes I'd like that." she told her as they played all afternoon.

* * *

Later that day as the sun aet, Shrek saw Fiona hide behind a huge tree as Snow went home knowing that she was becoming her ogre form.

He knew that she didn't want Snow to see her like that yet because she would be afraid to trust Fiona but hoped that someday others would understand her and like her despite the curse like he did but he smiled seeing her come out as day finally turned to night but saw sadness in her eyes as they were sitting under a tree but wondered why.

He had a feeling it was her father but wondered why.

"He was talking to a winged woman eariler in the castle about sending me away.

I don't want that to happen." she said softly.

Shrek's hazel eyes were wide after hearing that but understoos why it worried her knowing what it was like to be sent away but feeling lonely and wanting somebody by your side but he hoped that wouldn't happen.

He didn't want to lose her as a friend.

But then they saw somebody approach.

It was Lillian, Fiona's mother.

"Fiona honey you have to come home now.

It's dangerous for you after sunset and you become your night time form.

Hunters would try to hurt you and it would make your father and I sad if anything happened to you." she said.

Shrek watched as they left but it made him a little sad because seeing Fiona with her mother reminded him of being with his own parents before they sent him away on his birthday......

* * *

Harold sighed as he was thinking over what the Fairy Godmother had told him about being able to help Fiona with her curse but wasn't sure.

He then heard laughter as Fiona was playing in her room before bedtime but she'd just had a bath but he'd noticed that his wife had gained extra weight, had strange cravings for food and went through mood swings leading to one thing which made Harold worried.

She had another bun in the oven.........

That made things worse for him but hoped things would be okay.........


	5. An New Kid in the Kingdom

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed but I'm glad people like it but I was just watching Shrek 3 but it gave me some great ideas foe this but maybe somebody might be at Fiona and Snow's school but Fiona's mother forgot to tell her about him but I hope she and Snow will help the new kid.**

**I know some people mightn't like the third one or Artie a lot but I do and I like Artie but he just needs help with confidence and his self esteem but I hope he'll be a great King but I'm angry because BBC One has no Merlin on for two weeks because of the stupid Grand Prix but Strictly Come Dancing is on after it.**

**Oh well........**

**The word Clodpole that Fiona calls Artie in this chapter means idiot in medieval tongue but I heard it in Merlin when Merlin called Artie that and I liked it so I added it into the list of things I say all the time but in this chapter Artie starts at Far, Far Away Elementary but when he finds Fiona and Snow in the forest with Shrek having a dirt clod fight, he does something that makes him a clodpole but it wasn't his fault.**

**But he'll apologize hopefully.......**

* * *

Fiona wondered why her father was so cold towards her but it was because of her curse but her mother had told her to ignore him but she was happy that soon she would have an new baby brother or sister to play with and teach but she knew that her sister wouldn't be cursed like her.

She then got dressed and went to the forest before school but saw Shrek pushing Snow on a swing but they smiled seeing her but they noticed that she was a little sad about something but wondered what was wrong with her.

"My Dad is mean to me because of my curse but my Mom said to ignore him.

At least I'll have my new brother or sister to play with." she said.

"I didn't know your mother was having another baby." Snow said.

"Sorry Snow." Fiona told her.

"That's okay Fi-Fi." she said but Fiona looked a little sad.

Shrek knew what was wrong about that.

He had given her that nick name and always called her that but hearing somebody else call her by that name made it less special.

"Sorry Fiona I didn't know!" Snow told her.

"It's okay Snow.

We'd better go to school before we're late." she told her.

Shrek's ears drooped sadly hearing his friends say that.

"You guys have to go now?

We were having fun." he said as Fiona hugged him.

"Yes we have to.

We'll be back later and maybe we'll have another dirt clod war like last time." she said as an evil smile crossed both their faces as he saw Fiona and Snow leave.......

* * *

But as Snow and Fiona were playing with blocks in the class when they saw an new kid reading by the book cases.

He had sandy brown hair, green eyes and slender.

"I think I've seen him before but I'm not sure." Fiona said as they approached him.

"Hey there." Snow said but the boy hid under a pile of cushions.

"F-Fiona who's that girl with you?

She's strange." he told her as Fiona remembered him.

"Artie?

What're you doing here?" she asked him surprised.

"You know him Fiona?" Snow asked her friend.

"Yeah he's my cousin.

His name is Arthur but he likes to be called Artie.

He's shy around new kids and places." she answered her.

"My Dad sent me to live in Far, Far Away with you and Uncle Harold and Aunt Lillian." he answered.

Snow saw a look of surprise on the youngster's face hearing that but also worry as she and Snow were at their desk drawing but Snow had a feeling it was about Shrek.

Fiona nodded at that.

"Yes I am worried about him especially since Artie's around.

He doesn't understand and will probably scare him since he doesn't know him like he knows us." Fiona told her.

"Mmm-hmm.

Maybe he'll get to know him like with me when he was helping coax a frightened animal out from a hunter snare using acorns.

Maybe you should bring Artie with us later when we go to the forest." Snow answered her.

But Fiona wasn't sure as the day went on..........

* * *

Later after school let out, Artie watched as Fiona and Snow ran in an opposite way from the castle.

"We'll be back in time for dinner, okay?" Fiona said as Artie nodded going home.

Snow giggled but saw a look of worry on Fiona's face as they entered the forest but the young princess had an idea as they heard a joyous roar as Shrek came running to them.

But he saw sadness in Fiona's eyes as they were throwing dirt clods at each other but wondered why as they stopped for a while.

"Her cousin Artie's here in Far, Far Away staying and she's worried about him knowing about you but we know you're awesome and fun to be around but Artie doesn't know that." Snow said as Fiona nodded.

"Knowing my Daddy, he probably told Artie some lies about you which aren't true." she said.

But then the young ogre felt a rock hit him on the arm which hurt but Fiona and Snow gasped seeing who had thrown it.

It was Artie.

"Leave them alone!" he said throwing rocks but the young ogre ran off in fright.

Fiona was boiling inside with rage at her cousin for hurting her vest friend's feelings like that but Snow understood her friend's anger.

"Artie how could you do that?

Shrek's my friend, my best friend and you shouldn't have done that!" she said to him as Artie dropped the rock.

"But Uncle Harold said......" Artie protested but Fiona glared angry.

"My father made up lies about him so you'd help him but Shrek is nice and wouldn't hurt anybody.

Like me, he was lonely and wanted nothing but friendship.

His parents sent him away on his birthday from home and has only ever trusted Snow and me but we were going to get him to trust you but now because of your clodpoleness, that's not a good idea!" she snapped.

Artie felt sorry for what he'd done but hoped Fiona's ogre friend would come so they could talk.

But a bad feeling of guilt was running through him as they walked back to the castle.......

* * *

That night after her parents had fallen asleep, Fiona was going to sneak out and go to the forest to find Shrek.

She'd been worried about him since they'd returned to the castle but then she saw somebody catch her but it was Artie.

"What're you doing?" she asked him.

"I want to go with you........ to tell your friend that I'm sorry about what I did.

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but I thought he was bothering you until you explained.

I am a clodpole." he told her.

But there was a broad smile on Fiona's face hearing her eight year old cousin admit that he was sorry.

"I accept your apology but let's go find Shrek, okay?" she told him.

He watched as she pulled over the horse statue that revealed a secret passage that she used all the time to sneak out at night and play in the forest with Shrek but she hoped he was okay but Artie thought that was cool how she snuck out at night without her parents knowing but headed to the forest but they heard soft crying but Fiona knew who it was as she saw Shrek sitting under the oak tree they always sat under after playing a game but she felt sorry for him because she knew how it hurt to feel like that most times.

But she saw fear in his hazel eyes as he saw Artie with her.

"Why is he here?" he asked pointing at Artie.

"Because I wanted to say sorry." Artie answered.

The young ogre was stunned hearing that.

"But why?

I thought you didn't like me." he told the sandy haired boy.

"That's not true Shrek.

That was because I didn't know you and I thought you were bothering Fiona but you weren't but it was a misunderstanding.

I see that you are nice like Fiona said and a good friend to her like she and Snow said.

I find it hard to make friends just like you." he admitted shyly.

Shrek was shocked to hear that a human kid like Artie found it hard to make friends but was curious but had accepted the boy's apology.

"But how come you find it hard to make friends Artie?" he asked him.

"Because I'm shy and normally keep to myself because other kids don't like me but I just ignore them but it hurts so I just go home after school but get keft out of things like getting to go to parties and things like that." Artie explained to him.

Shrek understood but Fiona felt bad for her cousin for being alone hurt.

"_Poor Artie._

_I never knew he felt like that._

_Alone like I used to be before I met Shrek and Snow._

_Maybe Shrek and I can help him." _she thought.

"Let's be friends.

That way you won't be lonely anymore.

Like Fiona after we met." Shrek told him smiling broadly.

Artie was speechless because nobody had ever wanted or asked to be his friend before and it moved him inside.

"Yes I would.

You don't know how much this means to me Shrek.

But we'd better go before Uncle Harold and Aunt Lillian find we're not in the castle." he told him.

Fiona looked a little sad at that along with Shrek but they understood what Artie meant.

"He's right Fiona.

But we can play tomorrow, right?" he said as Artie agreed.

He smiled seeing Shrek hug Fiona before they left.

* * *

Artie smiled early the next morning as he entered Fiona's room but saw she was in peaceful sleep.

He remembered last night but felt good having two friends who would help him but was glad he'd came to Far, Far Away...........


	6. Helping A Friend in Need

**Friendship Is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Sorry for not updating this.**

* * *

Fiona sighed as it was Winter and knew that her family would be visiting for Christmas but that made her sad because her family knew about her curse and knew her cousins wouldn't be nice to her because of it as she found both Shrek and Snow playing but they knew that having a sibling was also bugging her because Marina was four and always wanted to play with her but Fiona just wanted some space.

"Let me guess Marina again?" Snow asked as she nodded.

The seven year old nodded but Shrek noticed Artie was very quiet as they were playing but had a feeling that he was bothered about something but didn't want to answer as they headed to school but the young ogre followed them knowing that he'd rather be with them than spend the day in the forest all by himself until they got back from school but noticed that Artie understood his feeling.

He hoped that he'd feel better soon as the day went on but later in the playground, he saw a bigger kid picking on Artie which angered him seeing Artie sad.

He then jumped out roaring as best as he could but the bigger kid was scared as he pushed the ogre to the ground but Artie saw him grit his teeth in pain as he helped him up.

"Thanks for the support.

Are you okay?" he asked.

Shrek winced in pain but Fiona and Snow joined them but there was a look of sadness in Fiona's blue eyes .

* * *

Later they entered the castle but Shrek was nervous knowing Fiona's parents would be mad.

"Don't worry.

My Mom will help.

She's a good helper." Fiona reassured as they entered.

Shrek then saw Lillian enter the young princess's bedroom and hid from sight but she understood hearing about him from Fiona but she saw her daughter as she explained what had happened to her friend but the queen found him curled up in a ball as she coaxed him but saw the tears in his hazel eyes as Fiona hugged him but noticed his arm was broken.

She then left with Fiona and Artie following them but Marina was curious.

* * *

Later that night, Harold smiled seeing Fiona asleep with her arms wrapped around Shrek's waist like a stuffed animal as she was in her ogre form but understood that this friendship was a good thing but he felt bad remembering what he'd told Artie to do a week ago as he left the room but joined Lillian in their bedroom.

She noticed that he was very quiet but was thinking about that as he fell asleep.......


	7. Making Her Feel Better

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope people like but it's set on Christmas Eve and Fiona was left out of the ball by her father but maybe Shrek and Artie can help her feel better.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve but in the castle of Fiona's parents, there was a ball going on but Harold had told Fiona to stay in her room during the ball as it was at night and he didn't want Fiona's cousins and relatives to be scared by her ogre form but the young ogress was feeling lonely but had been playing in a tent but felt sad because she'd wanted to go but her father had stopped her as Lillian was angry as tears fell from Fiona's blue eyes.

"Why're you crying?" she heard somebody ask.

She turned around finding Shrek in her room but was surprised but a little happy wiping away the tears as she hugged him.

"I was sad because I wanted to go to the Christmas ball but Daddy said I wouldn't belong there." she answered.

He was mad at Harold for doing that but heard the door open as somebody came in.

It was Artie but he was in his pyjamas.

"Can I come in?

The party isn't much fun without you guys." he said as Shrek nodded.

"Yeah you can play.

Fi-Fi's sad." Shrek answered.

"She's not missing anything because it's boring.

Besides Snow's coming up." he told them.

Fiona smiled a little as she heard Snow laugh as she tackled Fiona to the floor but the young ogress giggled getting to her feet as they were playing.

* * *

Lillian heard the sounds of laughter and playing coming from Fiona's room as she was carrying cookies and milk as she opened the door but found Fiona and her friends having a pillow fight as she laughed seeing that Fiona was feeling better but was still mad at her husband for not letting Fiona go to the ball but saw that she had forgotten all about that.

"Thanks Mommy." Fiona said as Lillian left the room.

She smiled leaving the room knowing that later she and Harold would be up wrapping up presentd for under the tree but she knew that Harold was feeling guilty about upsetting Fiona eariler because he had been quiet but hoped that he would look behind the curse and love Fiona for herself like she did.

She hoped that her daughter would be happy as she returned to the ball.

* * *

Shrek then saw Fiona yawn as it was getting late but she was trying to stay up.

"Are you okay Fi-Fi?" the young ogre asked.

She nodded as she yawned but Artie watched as he wrapped his arms around her as they lay on her bed but Artie smiled watching them sleep but left them as he snuggled beside Fiona as well.

Harold then watched them but sighed sadly knowing that he had judged his daughter wrongly as he went to help Lillian with the presents.

* * *

Artie then opened his green eyes as he noticed it was early morning but saw Shrek rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes and heading to the window but he wondered where his ogre friend was going.

"I gotta leave before Fiona's parents wake up.

Tell Fi-Fi I'll see her later." he told him leaving but climbed down.

Artie saw him leave as he heard Fiona talk in her sleep.

He smiled as he fell asleep again but hoped Fiona wouldn't be upset.

* * *

Snow was in the forest but saw Shrek on a swing but wondered why he wasn't with Fiona and Artie.

"They're still asleep but I didn't want to get Fiona in trouble but we're going to play later." he answered.

The young princess saw him shiver in the snow but heard him sneeze but he was playing in the snow.

She then felt his forehead which was hot and had a fever which worried her but saw Fiona join her later but was worried as Snow told her what had happened to Shrek but Fiona was concerned along with Artie.

"I-I'm fine guys." he said weakly.

Artie then watched as he seemed fine while they were playing in the snow but fainted as Lillian had went to get them so they could get ready for Christmas dinner but brought him inside with them to the castle but Fiona was worried as she saw her ogre friend asleep in the spare room but went to have dinner with the family.


	8. A Place for Him

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Lster that night Shrek's hazel eyes opened as his blurred vision saw Fiona sitting on the bed but was confused finding himself in the castle but Fiona knew it was okay because Harold had gone off to visit somebody.

"It's okay.

My Daddy went to visit somebody but my Mom and us found you lying in the snow delirious and you were talking about your parents" she answered.

Shrek was a little nervous as he coughed slightly as Fiona saw sadness in her friend's hazel eyes.

"How come you were out there in the forest when we first became friends?" she said as the ogre flinched.

"T-They sent me away after I turned seven." he answered.

Fiona's eyes went wide at that.

"Why would they do that?

You're basically still a kid like me." she said handing him a tissue.

"Because it's ogre law.

Ogre parents are different from human ones.

They don't believe that kids should stay with them forever so when they turn seven, they get sent away to make a life for themselves but humans fear what they don't understand." he explained coughing.

She understood as she hugged him.

"It's okay because Artie and I can be your family if you want." she answered as he nodded.

He then fell asleep.

She then went to play with Artie for a while but he noticed she was quiet but listened as she explained to him but he was sad too for his friend but wondered what they could do to help him but then Artie had an idea knowing that their ogre friend needed a home of his own in the forest.

"Great idea!

We'll tell him when he wakes up." she answered him.

They then decided to play for a while.

* * *

The next morning they along with Shrek went out into the forest but he was curious about what they were doing.

"We decided to build you a home in the forest so you could have a place.

It was Artie's idea." Fiona answered.

The young ogre was surprised by this but liked the idea as they got to work on the fort like house but were having fun but as the sun set, it was finished but Shrek was nervous but Fiona understood as they decided to have a sleepover but hoped that Lillian wouldn't mind as they went to the castle to get a few things but the young ogre was surprised as they returned with things to make the place comfortable as they were laughing and having fun but later as Artie was asleep, Fiona noticed Shrek was looking up at the stars in the night sky

"You like the stars huh?" she said as he nodded.

"They're like night lights in the sky which make me feel better about being alone in the dark because I always feel that hunters are waiting in the dark wanting to hurt me but the stars made me feel better." he said.

She noticed sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay to be afraid." she said.

"I know but I'm an ogre.

We're not supposed to be scared of anything.

No wonder my parents wanted me to leave." he said as Fiona was shocked.

"That's not true.

Everybody's scared sometimes.

Besides it's not weakness.

If they hadn'r sent you away, we wouldn't have been friends." she told them.

He nodded in reply as they fell asleep.


	9. Making Friends Is Hard

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I loved writing this and really want to write for a career but that wouldn't happen.**

**Anyhoo I hope you like this.**

* * *

It was a few months after Christmas and it was nearly Fiona's birthday.

That bothered Shrek knowing that she was a princess and he was an ogre and he knew that it was bad but he and Fiona didn't care knowing that it was what was inside that mattered as he saw Snow and Fiona join him before they went to school but she could tell he was bothered about something as Snow understood as he told her but she shared the same worry but had a feeling it was okay seeing other kids throwing away their invitations which upset Fiona but angered Snow and Artie as the other kids were playing but found her on a swing but saw Shrek peeking out from under a bush.

"Why is Fiona sad?" the young ogre asked them.

"The other kids don't want to go to Fiona's party and it upset her.

I wish there was something we could do." Artie answered.

The ogre nodded as he was thinking but saw the other children went into class but Fiona was left alone on the swing with tears stinging her eyes.

Shrek growled coming out from hiding.

He hated seeing her so sad as he hugged her.

She then smiled a little at that as they snuck into class.

She smiled as they were in the back of the class......

* * *

Later that week Fiona was in her room and was having a sleepover but was feeling better but Shrek and Artie noticed she was thinking but realised Snow wasn't there which bothered her but they understood as they were making shadow puppets using Fiona's lamp.

"Maybe she's late or ill." Artie suggested as they were playing as Fiona nodded.

But then she saw Snow come into the room but she seemed happy but Fiona wondered what was wrong and why she'd been late.

"Sorry Fiona but my parents were welcoming some new kids to the kingdom and I had to play with them but they're fun.

They're princesses like us.

Maybe I should let you meet them." she answered her.

But Artie saw his cousin bite her nails in worry knowing she was nervous about meeting new princesses.

He then saw Shrek hug her which calmed her down but he understood her fear when it came to making new friends because of her curse.

He hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

The next day at school, Fiona and Artie were playing along with the other kids but saw three princesses.

"Children we have some new students joining us today.

This is Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel.

I hope you make them feel welcome." the teacher said.

Fiona looked up at them but was nervous seeing them as Cinderella approached but saw Fiona nervous as they were playing but Snow sighed knowing she was a clean freak but growled as Rapunzel was being mean but saw another princess there but was also shy but was wanting to play but Rapunzel was being mean.

"It's okay.

You can play with us.

I'm Snow.

Who're you?" she asked.

"Kari." she answered shyly.

Fiona was surprised seeing that this girl was very shy like her but noticed that she had trumpet shaped ears but was curious.

"I-I'm half human and ogre but I hide my ogre form because people are afraid of me." she told them.

"It's okay Kari.

Fiona's like that but becomes an ogre at night.

We also have an ogre friend named Shrek." Artie told her.

Kari smiled as she saw Fiona come out of hiding.

But Cinderella hugged Fiona as they were playing outside but Artie saw his cousin smile for the first time in a long while as Snow joined them but she was happy that she had a few more friends.

* * *

Harold was surprised to see that Fiona was very happy as they were having dinner but he was surprised to hear she had been making more friends but he was anxious remembering what the Fairy Godmother had told him but decided not to worry about it........


	10. Winter Fun And An New Friend

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I agree with reviewers that this is a cute fic and thanks to those who reviewed but one of them gave me a great idea and some of it might go into this chapter.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A year had passed and it was Winter once more and Fiona was excited as she saw snow falling as she woke up as she got dressed at once and went out into the forest but the snow made it feel magical as she heard laughter as Snow along with Artie and Shrek were having a snowball fight.

Snow and Shrek hugged her as some of the snow got onto her kelly green dress making the young princess laugh as the wind whipped through her unbraided red hair which surprised them.

"You just woke up, didn't you?" Artie asked his cousin.

"Mmm-hmm.

But when I saw the snow, I wanted to go play at once so I didn't braid it yet or have breakfast.

Are you guys having a snowball fight?" Fiona answered.

"Yeah but we were waiting for you.

Also Shrek looks a little nervous." Artie heard Snow say.

Fiona then began joining in the game and laughing as being with her friends made her happy.

But they didn't know that Rapunzel was watching them as she threw a snowball with a stone in it at her but hit Shrek instead.

"Hey that wasn't nice Rapunzel!" Snow said as Fiona agreed with her and Artie.

"I'm surprised you'd play with her Snowdrop.

She's a monster so playing with her makes you a freak along with your little ogre friend.

I'm gonna tell the other kids not to play with you at school." she said running off.

But then she was hit with a snowball as somebody ran to Shrek's side.

It was an ogre kid with light blue skin, green eyes with white fur covering most of his body wearing warm clothes and a black jerkin but Shrek smiled seeing him.

"Who's that?" Fiona asked her friend.

"This is Snowgre.

He's my cousin but a little more free spirited than me.

He's just shy around new people but once he gets to know you, he'll be fine." he answered.

"You threw that snowball at Rapunzel?

Cool!" Artie said.

"T-Thanks.

You won't hurt me, right?" Snowgre said as Fiona shook her head.

"Nope Snowg these are my friends Snow, Artie and this is Fiona.

She rocks." Shrek told his cousin but Snowgre smiled shyly.

"What's wrong with you guys?

Why're you sad?" he asked.

"Rapunzel's going to tell the other kids at school not to play with us just because we like playing together and being friends and she called us freaks." Artie answered.

Snowgre understood.

"She's stupid because you guys are cool.

You helped my cousin make friends.

She'll never know about other people unless she tries." he told them.

Fiona smiled at that as they went inside Fiona's house.

* * *

At school Fiona, Artie and Snow along with Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were sitting at a table making Christmas cards but the two other princesses had ignored Rapunzel and the other kids because they were good friends with Fiona and Artie along with Snow but at playtime they just stayed inside and were drawing but they heard screaming as they looked out the window seeing Snowgre running around throwing snowballs which made Artie giggle a lot along with Fiona and Snow.

"Do you know that kid?

He's funny!" Cinderella said.

"Yeah we do.

He's Shrek's cousin.

His name's Snowgre." Artie said laughing hard.

But the rest of the day, Rapunzrl was being mean and pulling on Fiona's braid which angered Artie but they ignored her and couldn't wait to go home and play in the snow but hoped Shrek was okay.

* * *

Later that day, the students of Far, Far Away Elementary were very happy as school let out for the day.

Artie laughed as he along with Fiona and Snow ran into the forest but heard laughter as they saw Shrek and Snowgre running around throwing snowballs and noticed snow forts.

"Hey guys." Artie said as the two young ogres stopped playing.

They laughed talking about what had happened at school but Fiona was curious.

"Where's your cousin going to live?

Didn't his parents send him away?" she asked Shrek.

"I ran away.

I'm living in a cave I found near here." Snowgre answered.

They were nervous hearing that.

"Aren't you afraid of being in the dark?" Artie asked.

"I used to but I got over it." he answered him.

Shrek saw his cousin shiver but his fur bristled a little warming up.

They then played for many hours......

* * *

But Harold sighed as he watched them playing outside especially Fiona remembering what the Fairy Godmother had told him as Lillian joined him.

"_To break the spell, Fiona must stay in a dragon guarded tower."_ her voice echoed in his head.

"Harold are you okay?" she asked her husband.

"I-I'm fine but thinking about what the Fairy Godmother told me." he answered.

Lillian was shocked at that.

"You can't be thinking about sending her away to the tower.

You know how it would affect her and us." she said to him.

He sighed as Fiona and Artie entered.......


	11. Helping Her Deal With Change

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more and I'm glad a lot of people like this.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Fiona and Artie wondered what Harold wanted but Fiona had a feeling it was about her but Artie wondered why but saw a sad look in his uncle's eyes.

"There's something we need to tell Fiona." Harold said.

"What is it Daddy?" Fiona asked him.

"You're going away for a while." he said.

He and Lillian saw both Fiona and Artie exchange a look of worry at that but Lillian understood as she knew Fiona would be scared but needed to reassure her it would be okay.

"You're not staying away from us forever.

It's to help you with your curse." she said seeing Fiona calm down.

"It is?" Artie asked.

Lillian nodded.

"Yes because once a prince comes and breaks the spell, the curse will be broken." she told him.

They understood as they went to play......

* * *

Snow along with Shrek and Snowgre wondered what was bugging Artie.

But they were shocked as Artie told them what they'd heard from Fiona's parents but Artie reassured them she wouldn't leave them forever but he saw that Shrek looked very worried as they were playing but Snowgre understood because Fiona was his cousin's best friend and was worried by her leaving in a few months but Artie along with Snowgre wanted to help him for when that happened.

He then saw him on a swing alone but understood as he along with Snow and Fiona went to school.

But they hoped their friends would be okay.

* * *

Later when they came back, they noticed that Shrek was gone but Fiona was worried.

They saw Snowgre look sad as he joined them but he knew why his cousin had ran off.

"He felt it was better this way than having to see you leave." he answered.

Fiona along with Artie understood but hoped they could finmd him but heard crying come from Snowgre's cave as Fiona looked inside and saw her friend curled up in a ball and felt bad for him knowing he was upset because of her but understood as she joined him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"Hiding so that I don'r feel bad when you leave.

You're my best friend and without you, I'd be lonely again." he told her.

She understood as she hugged him.

"You're my best friend too but I won't forget you." she answered as he smiled as they went to play.

But they saw a pair of glowing green eyes as they were in the forest as Snowgre was about to check it out when something jumped out but Fiona and the others were amazed as it was a kitten with orange fur, white paws and little boots on his paws.

"Who're you?" Artie asked.

"P-Pussado but my siblings call me Puss.

Who're you?" he answered nervously.

"I'm Artie snd my cousin Fiona and our friends Snowgre, Shrek and Snow." he told him.

"O-Ogros are your amigos?" Puss asked.

"Yeah.

They may be ogres or whatever you said but they're nice once you get to know them." Artie said.

The male feline smiled as they played for the rest of the day.

* * *

That night Artie lay awake but went into Fiona's room but found her awake.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy will miss me?" he heard her ask.

That surprised Artie because normally she was asleep but right now he knew she was really scared about this going to the tower deal but was surprised because nothing really bothered or scared her but this did.

"They will Fi-Fi because I overheard them talking and they seemed sad." he answered.

"Because I'm an ugly, hideous beast at night?" she countered.

"You're not a monster but you look pretty cute for a girl ogre.

I like having an ogre cousin." he told her.

Fiona smiled yawning.

"Thanks Artie.

I like you too." she said falling asleep.......


	12. Missing Fiona

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to those are reviewing in advance.**

**I made Rapunzel the bully of their class because she's so mean as an adult in Shrek 3 but I'm glad a lot of people, not just Shrek fans are enjoying this and this chapter is set on the day Fiona leaves for the tower but the others don't know apart from Artie.**

* * *

A few months had passed and Artie was feeling sad as he woke up.

He then went to Fiona's room expecting to find her there but was disappointed finding she wasn't there as he saw Lillian enter the room but she had a feeling that he didn't know what had happened.

"She's gone Artie.

Your Uncle took her to the school already." she answered as Artie was sad.

He then followed her downstairs to get some breakfast.

* * *

Snow noticed he was sad as she, Shrek and Snowgre were playing before school but wondered why he was sad.

"It's nothing guys, trust me." he answered putting on a brave face in front of the others.

But Shrek had a feeling that it was something to do with Fiona that was making Artie sad as they were playing but decided not to ask right now but wanted to know as Snowgre was climbing trees but he sighed as Artie and Snow went off to school but hoped that Artie was okay but Snow saw a few tears in Artie's green eyes as they walked to school but saw them disappear before they entered the building .

But she along with Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty wondered why he was so sad.

"I'll tell you at lunch when the other kids aren't around." he answered as they understood.

But Rapunzel was very curious about this.......

* * *

"That's terrible Artie.

No wonder you were upset!" Snow said after she, Ciderella and Sleeping Beauty had heard the news he'd told them.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how Shrek's gonna take it but I think he kind of knows without anybody saying that Fiona's gone but nobody can know this especially Rapunzel.

If she finds out, she could use this to hurt our feelings." Artie said as they agreed.

Rapunzel smiled evilly as she heard that but couldn't wait for class so she could hurt their feelings but during class Artie and Snow noticed an new girl sitting over by the book shelves reading but she wore a light green dress, had brown eyes with brown hair tied up in a ponytail but they saw her shiver seeing Rapunzel.

Snow decided to talk to her especially after hearing Rapunzel call her a book worm.

"Hey there I'm Snow.

Who're you?" she said warmly trying to ease her.

"I'm Belle.

My father and my sisters moved here from France but I like being here.

It's just that girl with the long blonde hair.

She's not very nice and scares me." she answered as Artie laughed at that.

"Rapunzel scares everybody in class but nobody's brave enough to stand up to her except for two friends of mine.

I'm Artie Pendragon." he told her as she giggled a little.

"Thanks for that but I like you guys." she told them as Snow smiled.

Fiona may be gone but they still had an new friend to help them deal with it.

* * *

Later as they went to the forest, they noticed Snowgre was very quiet.

"Why're you being quiet?" Snow asked him.

"Because I just got Shrek to take an nap because he was feeling sad about Fiona leaving but I tried to comfort him and got him to fall asleep.

He's very sad about it.

That's why I was worried about Fiona leaving." he answered.

Artie and the others understood as they went to his place to play for a while but was very quiet but hoped that they would feel better but listened to them talk about their day at school but curious about Belle.

But he felt bad for his cousin knowing how much he liked Fiona but knew she'd come back one day but wanted to cheer him up but didn't know how.

The others understood as they played but felt bad that Fiona had to leave.......

* * *

Lillian noticed that Harold was very quiet that evening at dinner.

But she had a feeling it was about Fiona and that he missed her but Marina seemed happy that her sister was gone because now she'd get more attention but wondered why Artie was sad about her sister being gone but couldn't understand because she hadn't gotten to know her at all but Artie hoped his friends were okay........


	13. Nervous About Leaving

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope people enjoy.**

**In this chapter, it's Artie's thirteenth birthday but it brings a bad surprise for him.**

* * *

A few years had passed but Artie was feeling sad as it was his thirteen birthday but Lillian knew that he missed Fiona but hoped that the curse would be broken soon so she could come home but he wanted to go be with his friends but Snow was with the others but he noticed that Shrek was miserable as it was his birthday as well but knew that his family didn't care and had forgotten about him.

Artie then hugged him knowing how he felt because he missed Fiona but knew she'd come back one day but needed to hope as they were adding more to the tree house they had made but Snow had left them but they didn't really care as they were having fun.

He knew Harold and Lillian had wanted to tell him something important but had a feeling that it was about him but he hoped things would be okay.

Shrek then followed him inside the castle but Snowgre hadn't visited him in a while but understood as he went to find him.

He then found him asleep in his cave home.

He hoped that his cousin was okay but heard him sneeze but decided to leave him seeing he hated being woken up but hoped he was okay as he found Artie in Fiona's room but understood why.

He then saw him leave but was feeling miserable.

But Lillian wanted to talk to Artie about something.

* * *

"You want to send me away?" Artie asked her uncle and aunt.

"We don't but your father does.

He wants to send you to Worchester Academy but it's a really good school but I know you'll like it.

You're leaving in a month." Harold said as Shrek looked worried.

He'd overheard that as Artie left the room.

He was nervous as they went into the forest but found something amazing, a baby dragon with red scales.

"Aww cute!

Where do you think it came from?" Artie asked as Shrek smiled tickling it.

"Maybe it's a stray.

We should keep it as a pet." Artie told his ogre friend.

Shrek smiled as he saw the dragon baby in Artie's arms.

"Maybe you can take him with you to Worchester." the ogre teen said.

Artie nodded but looked sad.

But Shrek decided to keep the young dragon with him so Artie's aunt and uncle wouldn't be mad.

He then fed it some milk as it began to fall asleep but Shrek thought it was cute.

* * *

Later that night Artie couldn't sleep because he was worried.

He was nervous about going to Worchester because he was shy and nervous about making new friends but he couldn't let Harold and Lillian know because he was nervous but hoped that Shrek was okay knowing that he was his best human friend but understood knowing that he, Fiona and Snow were his only friends but understood as he heard the window open as he saw Shrek come in with the baby dragon in his arms but he felt relieved as his friend was there but smiled broadly as the dragon nuzzled him as he laughed gently.

"You didn't sleep so good huh?" the ogre said as Artie nodded.

He nodded as Shrek hugged him.

"You're scared huh about going to Worchester?

Don't worry.

I'm sure you'll like it." he reassured him.

Artie understood as he hugged him but was sad as he hoped that things would get better.

He then saw the dragon breath a little fire.

It made Shrek chuckle but Artie was nervous as he hoped they weren't up.

He then felt drowsy as they made a camp fire in the room.

"Wow you seem tired." Shrek remarked as Artie was asleep.

But he fell asleep by Artie's side near the fire.

He hoped that Artie would find friends at Worchester.

* * *

Harold had peeked into Artie's room seeing his nephew and his best ogre friend asleep but was sad knowing that Artie's father had been the one to make Artie go to Worchester but he wouldn't fight him but knew Artie was shy and nervous but knew that being with his friends had helped him a little but knew he would miss them going to Worchester but hoped that he would be okay but knew Lillian was angry about this.

She hoped that Harold wouldn't listen to his brother and keep Artie here.

She couldn't bear to make her nephew miserable by sending him away but had no say.

She wished that Fiona was here with them.

* * *

Artie sighed as it was the last day of term at Far, Far Away Middle School but he was nervous.

He knew that next month he would be going to Worchester Academy but he was nervous knowing that he was an outsider and didn't fit in well with popular kids but he then ran to the castle to get dressed but ran to the forest but heard laughter as he saw Shrek and Snowgre playing with the young dragon they'd found the other day but was amazed seeing that his ogre friend was happy but was curious that Snowgre had decided to be with his cousin again.

Shrek smiled seeing Artie join them as they were playing with a ball as the young dragon was trying to catch it as he hugged him.

"Hey school let out for the summer, cool.

Why're you sad?" he said.

"Because next month I'm being sent away to Worchester, remember?" he answered.

"I know but maybe we'll get to see you sometime." Shrek said.

Artie nodded but was nervous as he went to eat but Snowgre could understand why Artie was so worried.

He knew how it felt to be sent away but needed to talk to him about it but waited until Artie was alone.

He hoped that Artie would be okay.

He decided to wait until the sun set.


	14. Friends Forevermore

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Snowgre then left his home as he the sun had set but hoped Artie was okay.

He then entered the castle through the secret passage Shrek had shown him a few days ago as he entered but headed for Artie's room hoping that he could help him.

Artie was eating dinner at the moment.

He hoped that Shrek was okay.

* * *

But he was surprised seeing Snowgre in his room.

"What're you doing here?" he asked as Snowgre chuckled.

"I came to see you Artie.

I heard you're being sent away to Worchester Academy.

I know how it feels to be sent away.

My father sent me away from Snowia and I had to go live here.

But I adjusted and so will you." he told him.

"I don't think so." Artie said looking at the floor.

"I know you will.

I didn't have friends until I met you along with Fiona and Snow.

You just need to believe in yourself." he told him.

Artie smiled at that.

"Thanks Snowg.

Where's Shrek?

Is he gone or nervous about me leaving?" he answered.

Snowgre shook his head.

"Nope.

He's with that dragon you guys found.

He's cute but what're you gonna do when he gets bigger?

Your Uncle will freak." he answered.

Artie then had an idea.

"Maybe when it gets too big, then you guys could release it into the wild." he suggested.

Snowgre liked the idea.

He hoped that Shrek would like that idea but heard roars of happiness and yells of excitement as they saw Shrek riding on the dragon's back.

"How did you get it to do that?

It barely listens to me and tries to singe my fur." Snowgre said.

"I guess it trusts me more.

But what're you doing here Snowg?" he answered.

But before he could answer, they saw guards surround them but Artie had a feeling they were angry about the dragon being here.

"We have to get it away from here." Snowgre said.

Shrek understood as he tried to calm the dragon down but it was too scared as a blast of fire emerged from it's mouth as it flew off but Snowgre saw fear in Shrek's hazel eyes seeing the look of total eage in Harold's eyes as he saw they'd brought the dragon with them.

Artie was worried as he had a feeling his uncle was going to blame his friends.

"I knew something dangerous would nearly happen if I let you be friends with them but now I have no choice.

Artie you are forbidden to see your ogre friends again but I hope being at Worchester will help you make better friends." he said.

Artie was unhappy hearing that but Snowgre saw sadness in Shrek's hazel eyes.

"Let's go." he said softly as they left.

Artie was sad but angry at his uncle for doing that to his friends.

* * *

Later that night Lillian wasn't happy at what her husband had done.

Harold had defended himself but knew it was no use but felt a little bad at what he'd said but he stood by his decision but he noticed his wife was mad as they fell asleep that night but he knew that Artie was leaving for Worchester the next day but there was nothing he could do but wished he could go against his brother Uther but couldn't.

He then fell asleep but slept fitfully.

* * *

Artie wasn't in the mood to sleep as he snuck out of the castle and into the forest.

He was mad at his uncle for saying he couldn't be with his friends anymore but knew it hadn't been Shrek's fault but both ogres were surprised to see him.

"What're you doing here?

If your uncle finds out........" Shrek said worried.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks.

Besides I used the secret passage.

There's no way I'd waste the last night here sleeping." he answered.

Snowgre chuckled at his friend's stealth but hoped Harold wouldn't be mad but Artie was right.

They then had fun for the rest of the night but Snowgre was feeling better but he noticed the sun was coming up which worried both him and Shrek knowing today Artie was leaving for Worchester.

They then saw Artie return to the castle but they hoped that he wouldn't forget them while at Worchester but decided to leave before Harold found them.


	15. Feeling Alone

**Friendship is A Precious Gift**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and here's the next chapter.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Artie was nervous as the boat arrived at Worchester because he was nervous and wasn't sure what the kids would be like but hoped they would be nice but missed his friends back at Duloc but knew they missed him too but he was nervous as the student union rep showed him to his dorm room but he saw kids jousting and was nervous because he'd never jousted before but would learn.

He sighed as he sat on his bed in his dorm room but decided to write his friends a letter but he hoped they were okay but he had a feeling they weren't knowing his uncle had been very mean to his ogre friends before he left.

* * *

Meanwhile in Far, Far Away, Snowgre was worried.

Artie's uncle had been sending hunters every day to look for them but their searches had failed but he and Shrek were nervous knowing that they couldn't stay here any longer because of this but Shrek wasn't sure.

"We can't stay here.

Sooner or later, those hunter jerks will find us.

We have to move on." he told him.

Shrek was nervous but understood what his cousin was saying.

"We'll leave in a few days." Snowgre said as Shrek nodded.

But he was happy seeing a letter had came from Artie.

Snowgre smiled seeing how happy his cousin was but then saw sadness in his hazel eyes as he knew he wouldn't be able to see Artie before they left.

"It's okay.

I'm sure we'll see him someday." he reassured him.

"I don't think so." Shrek replied.

Snowgre understood as he hugged him but saw his cousin write a letter back to Artie.

* * *

Artie sighed as the first week of term had passed but was depressed.

The jousting team had seen his lack of sporting ablitly and had been teasing him for it but he'd been ignoring them but it was hard but he had gotten into a fight with Lance the jousting team's captain which had angered the coach but Mr Merlin had been examining the young Pendragon's wounds but found they weren't too serious apart from the black eye but was worried that Lance would do this to him but Artie wasn't surprised.

"You miss your friends don't you?" Merlin asked him.

"I do but how did you know that?" he asked as Merlin nodded.

"My magic can read minds." he said.

Artie nodded as he left.

He wished he'd never left Far, Far Away and stayed with his friends and family.

He sighed falling asleep in his dorm room.......


	16. Jousting For Artie's Sake

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for her reviews.**

**I hope she likes.**

* * *

Snowgre was worried seeing that his cousin had gone before they were going to move on to a safer place but the half ogre/yeti teen was nervous knowing that he'd went to find Artie and knew the young King was at Worchester.

_**(Snowgre's P.O.V)**_

_**This isn't good!**_

_**My cousin has ran off to go find Artie but he's at Worchester Academy and he'll be in trouble if anybody finds him there.**_

_**I need to go after him before that happens.**_

_**I hope he's okay.**_

_**I know that he's feeling miserable since Artie was sent away but I hope he doesn't know that Fiona got sent away to the tower.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He hoped that Shrek was okay as he went after his younger cousin but hoped that he was okay as he headed for the docks of Far, Far Away as he got onto the next ship bound for Worchester but hoped he was okay.

* * *

Shrek was a little nervous as he arrived at Worxhester Academy but hoped Artie was okay as he saw that this place was cool but he had a feeling that his friend was in trouble as he saw some of the jousting kids picking on somebody but gasped seeing it was Artie as it made him mad knowing that his friend was having a terrible time as he approached but his palms were very sweaty as he wasn't very good at being social but Artie needed him.

"Hey Lance look!

An ogre!" Gawain said.

Artie was worried knowing it was Shrek but wondered what he was doing here but had a feeling he'd came to help him but knew that Lance and the other jousting jerks would hurt him.

"Leave Artie alone!" he said growling.

Lance snickered along with the other kids.

"You think you can yake on me?" he said.

"W-Would you leave Artie alone?

If I do?" he said.

"Fine.

Meet me at the jousting field." Lance told him.

Artie was nervous as Shrek got him down from the ledge.

"Thanks man.

Are you really going to joust Lance?" he said.

"Aye Artie.

I have to.

That way they'll leave you alone." he said.

"But they'll hurt you!" Artie told him.

"Don't worry Artie, I can take him.

I'm an ogre.

We have powerful strength." he replied.

Artie smiled at this.

He hoped his friend would be okay.

* * *

Snowgre was curious aeeiving at Worchester wondering what was going on seeing the entire student body heading to the jousting field as he wondered what was going on.

"Come on!

That ogre kid is gonna joust Lance!" he heard one say.

Snowgre was scared hearing this as he wondered why Shrek was doing this but saw Artie join him as worry was in his emerald green eyes as he had a feeling Shrek was doing this for the sandy brown haired boy.

"He's doing it so Lance won't pick on me.

We have to stop him!" he told him.

Snowgre then sighed as he entered the jousting field as he and Artie were watching the joust but in awe at how good Shrek was at jousting but Artie knew how dirty Lance could be when it came to jousting.

But he saw Lance fall off as their ogre friend had beaten him.

"Let's go." Snowgre said.

Artie agreed as he left.


	17. Promising To Stay Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Artie smiled as he and Snowgre headed to the stable seeing Shrek get off the horse he'd been riding in the jousting match but he and Snowgre were curious about how he was good at jousting.

"We used to play knights when we were little.

We liked to joust a lot.

But now things will be okay for you.

Since I kicked Lance's butt." he answered.

But they saw Lance and the rest of the jousting team enter as Shrek wondered what they were doing here.

"I don't know how you won ogre.

But you're going to tell us." Lance said.

"And if he doesn't?" Snowgre asked.

"We'll have to get it out of him." Lance answered.

Snowgre was worried seeing them ctack their knuckles as he knew that they were going to beat the answer out of him making him nervous.

"I-I don't have to tell you anything.

I won fairly!" Shrek said.

Snowgre was telling his cousin to run but Shrek couldn't as it was weakness for one of their kind to run from a fight.

Artie watched helpless as Lance and the other jousting jerks were beating the young ogre up as Lance wrapped him in ropes as he and the others ran off laughing.

Snowgre saw sadness in Shrek's hazel eyes as his trumpet shaped ears droop as he was breaking the ropes but saw him run off as Artie was going after him but saw guards arresting him.

They were from Far, Far Away knowing his Uncle Harold had sent them as he and Snowgre watched his cousin leave with them as he was worried but snuck onto the ship.

* * *

Fiona's sky blue eyes fluttered open as the morning sunlight entered her room after the transformation into her daytime form but sighed yawning as she hoped that her prince would come to break the curse that afflicted her nightly but wondered what Artie and her other friends were doing right now as she missed them and having fun.

Being locked in a dragon guarded tower was lonely as nobody could come near her without being roasted by the dragon that guarded her and her only companions were the books in her room in the highest room of the tallest tower but she was acting like she was bi-polar but hoped that somebody would come to rescue her but then a dove flew in carrying a rolled up letter as her sky blue eyes widened seeing it was from Artie and wondered what her cousin had to say.

She was in awe hearing that Shrek had shown up at Worchester because he was lonely too and missing her and Artie along with jousting to keep the popular kids from bugging Artie which made her smile.

But tears were in her eyes reading the part about her father's guards arresting Shrek but hoped he was okay as she had to write a reply to Artie but wrote another one to her mother telling her father not to harm her ogre friend as she tied them to the dove.

"Please hurry." she told it as it left.

"_Please let him be safe."_ she thought.

She then decided to do some tai-chi to take her mind off things.

* * *

Snowgre was relieved finding his cousin in a dungeon cell as he had a feeling Harold wouldn't hurt him knowing he and Fiona were best friends but he saw bruises and wounds all over his cousin's body knowing the guards had hurt him more than Lance and the jousting jerks had as he saw him smile sadly at him.

"It's okay.

I know you're lonely.

But if you get out of here, you have to go.

You know our kind.

We're better off alone.

You promise?" he told him.

Shrek was hesitant to agree to his cousin.

But knew it was better.

"Aye I promise Snowg." he said..

He smiled knowing that this was hard.

He then left hearing the guards approach...


End file.
